


Look at This Photograph

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Okay so, I'd love to see you write literally anything with Nubbins. Theres not enough for this awful photo boi"





	Look at This Photograph

“Pose for me baby!”

You do exactly that, laughing along with Nubbins as you pose dramatically alongside the corpse the two of you had just finished digging up to rob. Nubbins takes several photos in succession as you pose first over draped over the tombstone, and then another of you blowing a kiss as you show off the dead man's rings, now on your own hands.

After tossing the corpse back in the desecrated grave you turn to your boyfriend, “Ready to head home?”

Nubbins only comes closer to you, not answering at first, before coming closer to you as you watch with an eyebrow raised.

“How about we take some more...private photos?”

He reaches into his sash, pulling a private polaroid the two of you had taken in the house before.

“Not here!”

You shove him away, before giving a wink.

“ But once we’re back to the house, I might just think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
